Blind Date
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. After a lonely new year, Bella gets set up on a blind date by her best friend. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

I'm so sorry for being a day late with this last story. I wrote this entire story yesterday after I got home from school and was writing till about 11 last night, but when I went to upload it on the site, it didn't work. There seemed to be a system error with anything I tried uploading. Anyway, here it is. I hope everyone's had a great Christmas and New Year and I'll be back soon with more stories for you all.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

Sitting at the bar, Bella was tapping the toe of her foot. She was nervous. After breaking up with her boyfriend, of two years, six months ago, she'd spent Christmas working and new year alone. Her best friend, Alice Whitlock, had been trying to set her up on dates with some of her husband's friends. But Bella had always said no. Even though she'd broken up with her boyfriend, she'd still mourned the happy times they'd had together.

The loneliness had caught up with her though, and she'd given into Alice's nagging and agreed to one date. And that's how she'd ended up sitting in Alice's bedroom, getting primped and preened before getting a cab to the restaurant and bar. Every few seconds she'd pull her phone out and check the time.

Edward Masen, the man she was to meet was late. He'd tried to get out of the date his collage friend had set him up on. He'd only returned from Africa just a week before Christmas. The year long trip was for travel and part of a non-profit organisation's attempts at bringing better shelter to those who couldn't afford it. Jasper Whitlock was happy for his friend, but he could see that something was missing from his life; someone was missing. So, when he'd talked to his wife about it, she jumped at the chance of setting her best friend up with a nice guy.

Running into the restaurant, he slowed down, looking around for the woman he was supposed to be meeting. He'd been given a loose description of the woman from Jasper, so didn't want to get it wrong. He'd swept his eyes across the room once. But it was busy, there were a lot of people still enjoying the start of a new year. Taking another look around the room, his eyes stopped on a beautiful woman sitting alone at the bar.

She had long, soft brown hair flowing down her back. Her slender figure was wrapped up by a tight fitting, short blue dress. Over her shoulder was a thin gold chain attached to a small black purse. Her feet were encased by soft toed high heels. She was stunning.

Sliding onto the seat beside her, he caught her doe eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment, confirming both their suspicious that this was their date.

"Hi, Edward."

"Bella."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, a martini?"

He turned to the barman and ordered two drinks for them. They sipped at them, sitting in an awkward silence at first.

"So, um, Alice said something about you being in Africa recently?"

"Yes. I work for a non-profit organisation and got the opportunity to travel Africa to help impoverished countries. I'd worked four years in corporate law and didn't feel that I was helping the right people. So I started working for a non-profit."

"Wow, I've always wanted to travel the world. And to help others. I volunteer at the local food bank every other Saturday, but I've always wanted to do more. I couldn't afford it though."

"Well, you could come do some part time work at the non-profit. They're always looking for volunteers to go out of country. They offer trips with all expenses paid every few months for those who can't afford it. Even if you work the occasional weekends, you'd still be qualified to apply for a trip."

"I'd like that. But I don't know… There's just a lot going on for me at the minute."

"What like? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I broke up with my long-time boyfriend six months ago and I still haven't found an apartment I can live in long term. Most of my things are at Alice and Jasper's, and I've been staying in motels for the last few months. I think that's why she keeps trying to set me up on these dates."

He looked away awkwardly, taking a swig of his beer.

"So how many dates have you been on then?"

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said it like that. I always turned them down. This is actually the first date I've agreed to."

"And why did you change your mind?"

"It's a bit cliché but I've been telling myself that it's a new year and a new me. I was alone for Christmas and New Year and I'm bored being alone still. I guess I just wanted something different for myself. Why did you agree to this date? You've been away for a long time. Don't you want to get settled back into a normal life?"

"Yes, that would be nice. But my life has been quite hectic for the last few years. I think Jasper just wants me to have something stable for once."

"Here's to a new year then."

Raising her martini glass, he clanked his beer glass to hers.

"A new year."

Finishing her drink, Edward looked round to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Um, I know dinner wasn't supposed to be a part of the date, but we could move into the restaurant."

"I'd like that."

Standing up, he held his hand out to her. Helping her down from the stool, she looped her arm over the crook of his elbow. He led her over to the restaurant podium and asked for a table. Once they were settled in the corner of the room, with more drinks in front of them, they started talking again.

They talked for a long time, both enjoying the company of another without expecting anything. After having dinner, Edward insisted on sharing a delicate slice of warm chocolate fudge cake.

"Mmmmmm, this is delicious."

"I told you, you would like this. This was the last place I ate at before I left for Africa and the first when I got home. I love the food here."

"I've never been here before, but I'll definitely have to come again."

He lifted the spoon and scooped up a little more of the cake. Placing it in front of her lips, she leaned forward and took it into her mouth. She moaned softly and nodded her head.

"That, is really good."

Once the bill had been paid, they continued to sit at the table, neither wanting to be the first to leave. But it was late, and they couldn't sit there forever.

"I should be going."

"I should be too, I need to be in the office in the morning. But I think I'm going to stay for one last drink."

"Okay. Um, I suppose I'll see you around then."

"Sure. I had fun tonight."

"I did too."

Standing up, she pulled her coat over her shoulders. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Edward and pretend nothing was wrong in her life. She wanted to sit across the table from him and stare at him a little longer. She wanted him to invite her home so that they could talk a little more before one of those magical movie moments happens where they move towards each other and fall into his bedroom.

Just before walking away from the table, she leaned forward, his eyes quickly darting down her cleavage.

"I've never done this before, but, do you want to come to the bathroom with me to have sex?"

The corner of his mouth turned up as he stared up into her doe eyes.

"I'll meet you in there in a minute."

Grinning, she quickly made her way through the restaurant and bar to the ladies' restroom. As there were only a few diners left, there was no one in the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. A large grin was spread across her face.

Just seconds later the door was opened, and she spun on her heel. Edward had bolted the door shut, staring across at her. For a moment neither moved. But then they collided together, their hands grabbing at each other.

Edward pushed her backwards until she was pushed up against the wall. Pressing his lips to hers, she groaned loudly into his mouth. Her fingers curled into his shirt, pulling him closer to her. His hands ran up and down her sides, palming her breasts before touching her thighs. Grabbing the buckle of his belt, she started undoing it. He pulled off her slightly, staring down at her.

Breathing heavily, she pushed his pants open, and her hand brushed against his erection. He moaned quietly, his hands squeezing her thighs. Lifting his hand under her dress, he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them, giving them a flick with her foot.

He lifted one of her legs over his hip and thrust against her. Pushing at his boxers, he lined himself up with her core and buried himself inside of her. She moaned loudly, her head leaning back against the wall, her mouth hanging open. His lips nipped at her neck as he thrust in and out of her, building her up quickly.

She could feel his every muscle twitching, his large hand cupping her breast and fondling it roughly, the other tightly holding her thigh on his hip. Leaning his forehead to her shoulder, he braced his hand against the wall as he moved his hips faster.

Catching her breath in her throat, her body coiled away from his as she climaxed before melting into his chest. She moaned her release. Relief from the pain she'd stored inside of her for months flooded her. He filled her, his cum squirting deep in her folds and filling her completely.

Taking a moment to breathe, he pulled out of her and fixed his clothes. She pushed her dress back down her thighs and peeled herself off the wall. Not wanting the moment to become awkward, she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'll see you around, Edward."

Quickly leaving the restroom, she ensured no one was watching her as she left the restaurant for the motel she was staying in, not sure if she'd ever see Edward again.


End file.
